In Sickness and In Health
by coultharddd
Summary: Mini Multi Chapter based on a LilacMermaid promt.
1. Chapter 1

**In Sickness and In Health**

**Chapter 1 **

_Dear Elizabeth, _

___First let me start by saying how beautiful you are. Not just on the outside but the inside too. You have the warmest, kindest heart I've ever know. I am so very thankful that we met many months ago, and that I was fortunate enough to experience so many wonderful things with you. Many 'firsts with you'_

_Our first date was my favourite. I still remember how your jeans hugged your legs, and how that dark navy jumper almost drown you it was too big for you, but you looked so cosy. The navy complimented your eyes. Oh those eyes Elizabeth; they will change the world one day. _

_Our first night together; Elizabeth, I was stunned at how flawless you looked. I remember your skin touching mine, the way it felt under mine. It was memorising and left me wanting more. I don't want you to think that I am talking about the sex; because that night was much more than that. the way you laid in my arms after, it was as if my arms were made just for you, you fitted in-between them so perfectly. The light sleep you fell into after, I just watched you for a bit. You looked so peaceful, I knew I wanted to fall asleep and wake up with you every day for the rest of my life. _

_Our first Christmas together; We had only been dating for a little over a month; it has been the best few weeks of my life, and then we had our own little Christmas and that is when I knew. I knew I wanted a thousand Christmases with you by my side. I began imaging our future, how one day we would have little children running down and opening presents and setting our own family traditions. It was a time I couldn't wait for. _

_Our first mini holiday; you introduced me to the countryside, and buttercup. I had never felt so care free and liberated as I did that summer with you. I remember watching you ride off into the distance and thinking to myself, how did I get so lucky to have a girl like you, We had only been together for 8 months, but it re-confirmed to me that I wanted you forever. _

_The first time you told me you loved me; that was only a few weeks ago, I was so shocked that you had said that, I didn't even reply. I had some bad news that very same day, news I didn't tell you about, I still haven't told you about and hearing those words from you made it all go away. ___

_You have made me a man by loving me Elizabeth. I would never undo a single day with you. You're perfect and I am so proud of who you are. I know I haven't said these words yet, but I love you Elizabeth, as I know you love me, and for that I am sorry. ___

_Because loving me has opened you up to more heartbreak. You see Elizabeth the point of this letter is to tell you that I am sorry, I am sorry we can no longer be together. I cannot offer myself fully you to knowing that you will face heartache after losing me. You've lost too many important people too soon; I am not going to become part of that list. This is why I must separate from you.___

_I know this letter may not give you answers or make a lot of sense but I think its better that way. You need to be free from my tainted love, you need to forget me. I also won't be returning back to UVA, I will be going to work in the steel works with my father. It is where I should have been from the start. I don't have any other words to offer other than saying I am sorry. _

_So very sorry to break your heart like this, but trust me when I say it really is better this way. Please know there is no fault on your half for this, nothing you have or could ever do will stop me loving you Elizabeth Adams.___

_The saddest part about all of this for me is that I could have seen this working out, had it not been for my fate. I would have married you, give you a family and a home, but I cannot give you all of that because it simply wouldn't last. I cannot put you through that pain.___

_You're special, don't ever forget that. I love you Elizabeth, I always will.___

_Take care, my darling_

_Yours Truly_

_Henry McCord_

  
Elizabeth read and re-read the letter. Did she read that right? Had she just somehow lost the love of her life? With no reason as to why? None at all?. Her eyes scanned the room around her, it suddenly appeared empty. She laid herself back onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling before her. Letter still in hand.

Her mind was racing, she was desperately for answers. Desperate for some sort of explanation as to what this was about. He has broken up with her. It hit her. A crushing sensation grew in her chest; an inability to breathe properly crept upon her. Her lip quivering as her eyes flooded with emotion.

She raised her palm to her chest and pressed down hard, it was an attempt to help her regain control of her breathing, something Henry taught her not long after they met. Henry. She sobbed; she turned on her side, pulled her legs up into her body and cried hysterically as she felt her heart shatter into pieces. How could he do this?

She pulled the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands, staring at the material that was within her grasp she realised she was wearing that very same navy jumper that she wore on their first date. She pulled the letter close to her, reading it once again. She closed her eyes tight, praying she was going to wake up from this nightmare. But it was no use. As she peeled her eyes open all the pain engulfed her again. Her body shook with every sob that ripped through her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**_One week earlier... _**

_'__I am going to miss you' Elizabeth pouted_

_'__Babe I will only be gone for ten days, you will be ok' Henry laughed at his girlfriend. _

_'__Aww I know, I just haven't been apart from you in so long it will be strange, but I am really glad you decided to listen to Maureen and head home for a few days' She watched as Henry loaded the car. _

_'__Yeah well, like I said she sounded like she wanted something, what I don't know' he lied. _

_Henry had received a phone call a few weeks ago in relation to his physical health and his mother's death. At first he was furious, his mother had been gone for just over a year now and he didn't understand why the family needed to keep bringing it up, but when his sister explained he knew he had to go home. He hadn't told Elizabeth, why? He couldn't explain just now, He wasn't sure of the reasons himself. _

_'__I will call you when I get there' He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. He kissed her deeply, never wanting to let her go. _

_'__Just ten days you say and I get a kiss like that' she teased him _

_'__What?' she asked, watching as Henry was staring at her intently, like something was on his mind_

_'__Nothing, you're just really beautiful you know that?' He kissed her forehead. _

_'__Why are you acting strange?' she quizzed_

_'__I am not, I am just going to miss you that is all. Come here' he opened his arms wide and allowed her to fall into his embrace. He held her tight, taking in every lasting moment, memorising all her scents, and pinpointing the areas her body touches his, he knew he needed this moment to remain vivid in his imagination forever. See that is one of the reasons Henry enjoyed hugs; he momentarily got to hide his face, and in that moment if Elizabeth had been able to see his face, she would have noticed the despair etched in his eyes, and the tear silently escaping. _

Henry sat on the porch swing in his family home of Pittsburgh. His mind casting back to the last time he saw Elizabeth, he knew then it was the last time, he just couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He sighed deeply as tears filled his eyes. He glanced down at the blank paper in front of him, pen in hand and he began to write her a letter, one that would reach her in a day or two and break her heart.

'What you doing?' Shane asked, stepping into the coolness of the outdoors

'Urm, nothing I..Urm'

'Don't tell me you've let Maureen and dad get to you?'

'They're right Shane, this thing with Elizabeth won't work, not if.. Well you know. So Maureen is right I need to leave her and let her live her life without me'

'No Henry, Maureen is not right, don't do this, don't this it to yourself or Elizabeth'

'And what do you suggest I do? Stay with her and watch her heart break over the years? Isn't that more cruel?' Henry teased his emotions, his head was spinning

'Leave me alone Shane, I have a letter to write' he sighed and picked his pen back up.

_Dear Elizabeth... _

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, trying to regain sense of what had happened. She didn't remember falling asleep, she stretched out and her hand hit a piece of paper, that is when everything came flooding back to her. The letter from Henry was real, she must have cried herself to sleep.

She glanced at her alarm clock and noted it was 1am, she slowly sat up and held the letter within her grasp. She read and re-read. She was torturing herself, but something didn't make sense. This was not Henry, not the Henry she knew and fell in love with. Elizabeth was desperate for answers.

She grabbed her car keys from the bedside table, wiped the tears from her eyes and locked up her apartment ready to set off and drive to Pittsburgh.

As she drove down the roads, street lights passing by her windows her mind cast back to times her and Henry had shared with one another, her heart ached because they had only shared good times. She didn't understand what was happening. Elizabeth and Henry were one another's rock. She depending on him fiercely, and as she thought of the prospect of him not being around, her world began to shatter.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Henry lay awake in bed, his pillow soaked from the tears he had been crying silently. All he wanted was Elizabeth, he wanted to hold her and hear her say everything will be ok, but she couldn't. He couldn't let her get involved in this mess.

Henry knew that the she had received the letter today, he knew she would be distraught and wondering what the hell was going on but he couldn't let her in. He couldn't let her get close. She had been hurt enough and this was his way of protecting her.

His tried to stop his mind thinking of every good thing Elizabeth had brought to his life but it was no use, that woman was pure and Henry was smitten. He wanted to marry her, he wanted children with her, he wanted to grow old with her and be stood by her side until his dying day, but now that had to change and he couldn't see any other way. He was angry at the world, and he knew the best thing to do when he was angry was to retreat.

He turned over in his bed and held a letter in his hands, this one addressed to him, holding vital information about his mother's death. Henry sucked in a deep breath of air, filling his lungs in an attempt to control his emotions. He held his breath for a few seconds before bursting and letting go. His body shook with emotion as his tears began to fall again, drowning him in sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; **Please if you can take the time to leave a review I would appreciate it! most of you do and I really do love all feedback! Now after Season 6 ep 1 I felt my heart could burst so writing this chapter broke my heart today. (Bit of a longer chapter than normal too)

Enjoy...

**Chapter 3**

The day after he sent the letter Henry was sat in the doctor's waiting room. His legs were twitching as his fingers fiddled with the cord on his sweatpants. His body sweating profusely.

'Calm down mate, it will be fine' Shane spoke.

'Easy for you to say' Henry snapped, he didn't want Shane here but he insisted that he joined Henry. Henry hadn't spoken to him much, or to anyone since he posted his letter. He wanted to reach out to Elizabeth and explain but he also didn't want to cause her anymore upset or heartache. He knew that she might very well have the letter now, she could have even read it, he didn't now and the turmoil of emotions did nothing but remind him of how unfortunate this situation was.

'Henry McCord' the doctor called and smiled awkwardly as Henry stood up and followed him into the room, scared for what may follow for him. As Henry took a seat in the doctor's office his mind cast back to the very day he received the phone call which lead him here now;

_'__Hi Maureen...this is a surprise' Henry answered as a professor handing him the schools phone, Henry was immediately suspicious. Him and his sister never spoke outside of family events, in fact since Henry's mother passed away he had not spoken to the majority of his family unless Elizabeth prompted him. _

_'__Hi, Henry we need to talk, is now a good time?' _

_'__Sounds serious' Henry commented and was met with silence from his sister. _

_'__Ok what is it?' _

_'__We were going through some of mom's things today and well, Henry we found some letters from the hospital, test results' she paused_

_'__Go on' Henry knew what she was talking about, he didn't need the details from her. _

_'__Henry there is one for you, it's inconclusive' she almost whispered. _

_'__Inconclusive, and –'_

_'__Just you, I am sorry Henry, I think you should come home, we need to talk about this' _

_'__Thanks Maureen' and with that he hung up the phone. He clutched the phone in his hand. _

Henry remembered feeling confused after that phone call, He remembered that the only thing he knew he needed to do was find Elizabeth and talk it through, but that didn't go as planned.

_Henry entered into Elizabeth's dorm and knocked on her door, he needed to speak with her, desperate to share his news, she always thought so logically, she could help, he thought. _

_Elizabeth opened the door and grinned wildly as she saw her boyfriend the other side, she was too happy to see him she didn't notice the concerned look on his face at first. _

_'__Henry! When I said I missed you I didn't expect you to turn up, you're the best Henry, I love you' she blurted out. Elizabeth had never confessed her love in those specific three words for Henry prior to this, despite dating for nearly ten months. _

_Those words danced around his ears, they were words that at one point he was desperate to hear from her, but now? Now it meant she had fallen for him, He remembered that Elizabeth once said she would only ever confess her love for someone when she was sure they were the one she wanted to grow old with. Henry realised in that moment that he couldn't be that person. So he put a smile on his face and finally understood what his sister meant, he needed to go home. _

_'__Yes well what can I say, I aim to please, Listen I need to head home for a few days, I miss my family a little, so I'll be drying to Pittsburgh in the morning, are you free tonight?' He hoped he could pass the lie off_

_'__Miss your family?' she raised an eyebrow that did not sound like Henry_

_'__Ok busted, Maureen has been nagging me and she is starting to annoy me' he laughed as she rolled her eyes, she brought it. _

'Henry did you hear that?' the doctor asked

'Urm no sorry'

'Your bloods will be sent off today as a matter or priority, I'll have the results in 48 hours'

'Ok Thanks' Henry swallowed a dry lump in his throat before leaving the room.

**MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

48 hours later

Elizabeth had finally reached Pittsburgh. She had driven all night, her eyes were burning as she forced them open and her legs were numb from sitting in the car for a significant period of time. She had only been to Henry's once prior to this, and that was not long after his mother passed away. She had met Henry a week after his mother's funeral, and within the first few weeks of dating he wanted to visit his mother's grave, Elizabeth of course being the supportive girlfriend accompanied him. Lucky for her she had a great memory, and remembered the drive to his family home.

She sat outside, it was just approaching 7am. She watched as the lights in the lounge were switched on, and vague figures of people kept crossing by the window. Sighing to herself she stepped out of the car and walked towards his house, letter in her grasp. Her shaking hand knocked on the door, as she inhaled deeply suppressing her emotions, she needed to be strong.

'Hello' a women answered the door

'Hi Maureen, it's Elizabeth I don't know if you rememb-'

'What are you doing here?' she hissed

'I need to see Henry please, I know he is here' she smiled softly at the sibling of her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now if she believed the letter.

'He isn't here'

'Yes he is Maureen, let her in the poor lad spent all night crying, he needs her' Patrick McCord spoke from behind. Elizabeth's mind went into over driving _crying? Why was he crying all night, he broke up with me_.

'But you said' Maureen turned to her father, angry as it was her and her father who had the discussion which lead to the convincing of Henry breaking up with Elizabeth

'I know what I said but I was wrong, now let the poor girl in, it's freezing' he moaned and walked away from the door.

Elizabeth stepped inside and as Maureen turned away she made her way upstairs into Henry's bedroom. She pushed the door open and her eyes fell on a very upset Henry sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

'Elizabeth?'

'I think we need to talk'

'No, No you shouldn't be here Elizabeth, you shouldn't be here' he began to get worked up, standing to his feet looking at her tiny frame stood scared before him.

'Henr-

'No! Elizabeth I told you not to come, I told you that this couldn't happen, don't you see Elizabeth, Arhhh, I cannot see you because it hurts too much'

'I am hurting too Henry' tears pricked at her eyes, as she watched the love of her life pace the floor as he began to unravel

'No you don't understand, I cannot do this Elizabeth, I cannot hurt you like this. Elizabeth you need to leave, you have to just go because if you stay then you're going to get hurt and I do not want to hurt you, not like that' he rambled, his voice getting more and more distressed

'Henry tell me what is going on? What are you doing?' every bit of her confused by his actions

'I cannot be in your life forever, I will not be that person, I will not be here forever and see, Look this, this letter says all of that, it says I am inconclusive and that, you know what that means? That means that I have it, I cannot put you through the pain of losing me, I know how much you love me and god knows I love you too but, Elizabeth I wish this could be different I have don't nothing but go over and over and over this in my head. Desperately trying to come up with a reasonable explanation but there isn't one, it simply doesn't make sense' his words falling from his mouth faster than he could think

'Henry you're scaring me' she whispered, her body rooted to the spot, fixated on him as he continued to wear a hole in the carpet beneath this feet. His face turning red with anger, his body tensing as the emotion flooded him

'WELL THIS IS SCARY' he snapped. Elizabeth jumped on the spot, she had never seen him like this. Her tears began to brim her eyes and her breath shaking as she watched him break

'I have tried Elizabeth, Is it because I am the oldest son, is it because I didn't conform to the 'family trade' is it because of what happened to Tommy, why? WHY? Why did this happen to me WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS' he screamed, kicking his wardrobe door in frustration as his voice strained with emotion and his vision blurred.

'Henry please' she whimpered

He repeatedly kicked his wardrobe door. _Bang – bang – bang- _hearing it smash into the frame each time. He picked up the contents on top of the chest of draws, various aftershave and deodorant bottles, he threw them all to the ground in frustration, watching as some collided with the radiator, before turning to punch the wardrobe again in frustration – _bang – bang – bang- bang –bang –_

_'_HENRY YOU'RE SCARING ME PLEAE STOP, JUST STOP, STOP IT' she screamed, running to him trying to grab his fist before he threw another punch. He panted heavily as he lowered his swollen fist into her hands, her warm soothing hands. Her heart ached as she tilted her head to look into his weeping eyes.

'Tell me' she soothed

'I have Huntington's disease'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_'__Tell me' she soothed_

_'__I have Huntington's disease' _

'Huntington's?' she raised her eyebrow at him

'My mother' he clarified

'You told me your mother died of natural causes' she tried not to get annoyed at him, but she had to admit she was a little miffed that for 10 months of a relationship he had failed to mention this.

'She did she suffered a heart attack but she did also have Huntington's disease, Elizabeth I appreciate you coming all the way down here but I don't have time to explain, I need to go to the doctors this morning' he brushed her off and tried to walk away from her

'No Henry' she put an arm on his softly, not strong enough to hold him back but enough pressure to reassure him she was serious about not leaving him.

'You have plenty of time to explain whilst I drive you to the doctors and then you can finish off explaining when we get breakfast after that' it was more of an order than an option. Henry was wise to that as he sighed and got dressed.

Sitting in the car driving to the doctor's appointment Henry looked out of the passenger window and sighed as he continued to explain to Elizabeth.

'She had us tested when we were younger, all of us. We were told growing up that all our results come back negative. A few days ago Maureen rang me, she found the test results and mine were 'inconclusive'. The only explanation we can come up with is that mom must have assumed I wasn't a carrier of the gene because no one else was. But why do that? Why not re-test me. Elizabeth I cannot let you live your life by my side, I wouldn't have kids, I couldn't put them or you through the possibility of passing that gene on. Elizabeth I have this illness, I know I do. You've lost your parents I cannot let you lose me'

'And you think a life without you is better than a life caring for you? Henry you can be so stupid on times, I love you Henry and I do not care if I have to spend my life dedicated to helping you'

'You say that now but it won't change, I'll get sicker and you cannot stick around and watch that, I will not destroy you like that' He sniffled as he fought his tears

'But you'll destroy me like this' she snapped. Silence following as the pain began to set in, the reality of his test results and what they could be kicking them in the face as they pulled up into the car park ready to walk in. Elizabeth slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He sat in the waiting room, staring up at the clock on the wall, watching the small hand tick by

She sat in the waiting room; looking down to her feet, watching as she wiggled them for something to do

He sighed heavily as the tension between the rose

She shifted her eyes towards him hearing him sigh,

You could cut the tension with a knife

He was waiting for a stranger to call him in and tell you news that will determine your life.

She was waiting for a stranger to call Henry in and tell him news that could destroy him.

He shifted in his seat as his Heart started pounding, and his breathes get deeper

Elizabeth tilted her head up, looking as he shifted in his seat. The agonising wait for his name to be called taking its toll...

Bad news, darkness, a sense of loss and darkness looming over them both, like a grey cloud on a rainy day.

Henry couldn't put into words how he felt. A sense of falling, from a happy place to a dark unknown place.

Elizabeth reached out and placed a hand on his knee. She couldn't explain how she felt; sad, hurt, frightened, anything but happy.

Henry placed his hand over hers and looked to her face. His heart broke. She didn't need this. These beautiful women next to him, dedicating her life to a life of pain and upset.

She felt Henry's hand on hers, the warmth radiating her body. She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't look. She feared that cold and empty look in his eyes.

'Henry McCord' the doctor called. Henry grabbed her hand a little lighter, frozen to the seat.

'Come on' Elizabeth whispered to him, she stood up and supported him to stand. He felt his grip tighten and she took a deep breath; this was about him. He gave her a reassuring nudge as he found strength from within. His legs shaking as they carried him into the room; Elizabeth in tow.

They walked out of the room the same way they walked in; a mixture of emotions but hand in hand supporting one another.

They walked from the doctors and down the path towards the park; fresh air hitting their lungs, the light breeze nipping at their cheeks; cheeks that were wet from tears. Silence consumed them.

It's strange how a few short seconds can lead you in a whole new direction in life. It alters how you think and act and see your own path before you. From the minute they entered that room both of their lives changed forever. Like everything they has previously knew had suddenly been rearranged. Everything they were was now redefined.

No one will ever understand just how it felt for them today. From the minute those words left Henry's mouth, she knew she wouldn't be the same again. They wouldn't be the same again.

Tears like elegant pearls gracefully danced down Elizabeth's face. Henry wrapped an arm around her, him too in need of comfort and support as tears pricked at his eyes. He was so scared, he felt so exposed, but to the public nothing was noticeable, as I'd their faces were clothed with happiness; when in reality they were looking through a veil of darkness, like satin petals of a rose.

He may have the biggest smile glowing between his nose and chin, but not one passerby knew the secrets held within.

She may have the prettiest eyes that lit up here face, but no passerby would know those eyes have seen more than they should. They have felt the worst of pains and experienced the greatest loss.

Henry looked around at all the people walking in the park like him and Elizabeth. Some couples, some parents with children, some on the morning commute to work. Some walking dogs. Everyone all so different and yet so much the same. Everyone, in some way or another, will experience a kind of pain. Everybody has things they wish not to recall, into each life some rain must fall. Scattered throughout our lives, like a friend that is one of a kind, dreary days will steadily approach, bad memories trailing behind. These dark days are necessary, just as important as the rest, for if we didn't have the worst, we couldn't recognize the best.

'So now what?' She broke the silence as they took a seat on a park bench. Her hand still within his grasp.

'We just keep trying' he pulled her in close. Sinking into her comforting arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you everyone for following this story! This is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I feel like I've written so much angst latley that I need a break now! Ha

Please review and let me know what you think! I have not gone over the top with detail in this chapter because I think simplicity was needed. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

'I am really looking forward to some time away with you Henry' she smiled as she sank into the passenger seat of the car Henry was driving.

'Me too, you've been working so hard recently' He looked over of his wife

'Hmm, well it kind of comes with the job. You two Dr Henry McCord' she giggled

'Yeah well, I think being the husband of the Secretary of State is tough, oh and trying to raise three kids, and do all that spy craft stuff for the DIA' he teased her

'Oh I wish the kids could come down to the farm this weekend, I've missed them this week' she sighed.

Henry looked over to her and gave her a side smile. He climbed out of the car and walked around to open her door. He linked arms with her as they walked towards the family home. Elizabeth felt a wave of contentment surge through her body, she realised that sometimes despite how busy their lives get, sometimes all any of us need is to feel close; to have someone to hold your hand and walk next to us.

As Henry pushed the door to the family home open Elizabeth's eyes light up. Stevie, Jason and Alison were all there, sat around a table preparing board games.

'Oh It's the McCord's' she beamed as tears pricked at her eyes.

'Thank you' she turned to Henry, and excitedly kissed his cheek before joining her family in front of the cosy fire place.

Henry removed his coat and hung it up before heading into the kitchen to make everyone drinks. He looked over at the setting before him; the glow of the fire warming the room; laughed bouncing from the walls as Jason made some comment. Elizabeth's head flung back as the happiness radiated from her. Time was family was something Henry cherished dearly; every second spent with them was one of life greatest pleasures, and one he never wanted to miss.

Henry was deep in thought when Elizabeth joined him in the kitchen, she alerted him to her presence when she snuck her arms around his waist.

'Hey' she whispered, as he turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her body.

'Everything ok?' He asked

'I should be asking you that; the kids were shouting for you as it's your turn, but you didn't respond. So where is Henry McCord at?' she raised an eyebrow. She knew her husband very well, she knew that look in his eyes, the distant one.

'I was thinking about that day...' he trailed off... 'At the doctors' he continued

_'__Henry McCord' the doctor called. Henry grabbed her hand a little lighter, frozen to the seat. _

_'__Come on' Elizabeth whispered to him, she stood up and supported him to stand. _

_'__Take a seat' the doctor gestured to them both _

_Henry had already zoned out; he hoped Elizabeth was listening because all he could do was look at the poster on the wall behind the doctor. 'Need to talk to someone' was the caption on the poster. Ironic, Henry thought to himself. The colour of the poster being a bright yellow; almost canary in colour. Why such a bright colour he thought? Black would be a more representative colour. Why do they try to make things light and cheerful when all most patients; Henry include, all they feel is a looming sense of sorrow and despair. _

_He watched the doctors lips move; he couldn't make out any of the words. He felt Elizabeth's hand on his knee. A gentle squeeze from her trying to reassure him, but why was she trying to reassure him? What was the doctor saying? He looked down at her hand, her left hand. Her fourth finger bare. She deserved a ring on that finger; she deserved a husband, and not one that was going to spend the rest of his life unwell. Henry was certain that was his fate..._

_'__Henry' she called, but he didn't respond _

_'__Henry' she shook his leg as she came out of his trance. Still in the doctors room; his mouth dry. His eyes burning. He looked down at Elizabeth. Tears in her eyes. _

_'__Did you hear that?' she asked, her voice shaking. _

_'__So Dr McCord, I am pleased to inform you that your results came back negative, you are not a carrier of the defective gene..._

Henry shook his head and sniffled. He looked at his beautiful wife before him.

'I was so sure I had Huntington's, so sure' he dipped his head. He felt Elizabeth's hand on his chin as she raised his head, her eyes locking into his.

'I would have missed all of this; I never thought I would see days like this... ' he trailed off for a moment...'When you came home a few months back and explained that, the young terrorist was diagnosed with Huntington's everything came back to me, all that darkness that sense of instability of what would be' he sighed heavily.

'Well we are very lucky, I am very lucky but Henry it wouldn't have made a difference. I wouldn't have let you push me away, I would have fought for you every day, because if you think that a life without you would have been better than a life nursing you until the dying day, well then you don't know me at all' Tears brimmed the lids of her eyes as she watched him intently. She took his hand, feeling the softness of his palm rest within hers.

'All I know Henry is that, one day one of us is going to leave this world before the other and all I can hope is that it's me first, because Henry McCord a life without you is no life at all' she whimpered softly. Henry couldn't speak the images of what could have been in comparison to what has been danced around in his mind.

'Come on, I need to beat you in scrabble' he changed the subject, shaking the sadness away. Elizabeth held out her hand, placing it on his chest. Fiddling with his jumper beneath her fingertips.

'That is never going to happen you do know that right?' she teased for a moment.

'I love you Dr Henry McCord'

'I love you Madam Secretary'


End file.
